Within Deep Water
by IceDragonflyMistress
Summary: Hikari is a girl who had recently discovered two things-one shes in love with an idiot, and two he's gay. When she tries to end her miserable life, she is transported to Ancient Egypt, meeting someone very familiar. OCxAtem Co-written by kira-megami
1. Prologe

* * *

Hikari swung her shoulder length black hair over her shoulder as she broke into a run heading for domino was the second day of the new semester and she was late. Over the years, after moving from France, she had had to learn fluent Japanese, and her heavy accent, did not help with pronunciation. She made some friends almost immediately (namely Joey, and Tristen) and others she had to earn they're trust (namely Tea and Yugi). She almost turning seventeen and she was in Yugi's class usually.

Broken out of her thoughs by a loud honking sound, she noticed a car that had just ran a red light...or more importantly who was in the car. Not to mention any names-Joey. Suddenly the car stopped and honked for her to get in. Sighing she pulled open the car door and stated, "Kill me and your dead."

"And why would I do a thin' like that?" Joey replied, in his usual Brooklyn accent.

" 'Cause you can't drive."

"Oy, don't make fun of the person who has the wheel!" Days like this always started with our usual arguments. It was relaxing falling into our normal routine. However, I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks,as I remembered my epiphany. Sometime during the night, while I was attempting to fall asleep-insomnia is getting really old these days- I realized as I thought of our playful bantering, and idiotic moments, somehow..I had fallen in love...with Joey Wheeler...shit. In order to calm my speeding pulse I swore to myself that today I would tell him how I felt.

"Hello?! Anyone in there? Hikari?" As I came from my reverie I found a peachy hand waving in front of my face. Too close for comfort. _Wayyyy_ to close for comfort.

"What the hell are you doing! Stop! You're gonna wreck the car!" I felt panic rise to my chest and my heart skipped a few beats as he swerved into the wrong lane. _I don't even wanna know how he got his license. _I shuddered.

"I slept with the driving instructor."

"Shit, I swear you can read my mind sometimes."

"Nah, its just easy to figure you out." I looked away as an awkward moment settled around us. A few moments later the silence started to piss me off.

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"Did you really sleep with her?"

"Of course not!" Next thing I knew the car was going out of control. My knuckles turned white from gripping the seat belt so he skidded to a stop, and he said quietly, "We're here." If my senses hadn't already been in overdrive I wouldn't have heard it. Not bothering to reply I flung myself out the car and onto a startled Yugi.

"Get out of here while you have a chance!" I grabbed his arm and ran, while dragging him somewhere behind me, into our first class.

I looked at our heavily make-uped teacher, my eyes wild and shooting from side to side. She was twitching in annoyance from our sudden entrance. Yugi was tomato red from head to toe, and Joey ever-so-casually strides in, takes his seat, and says, "Gomenasai sensei." I looked down in embarrassment and dragged my feet to my desk. The chair making a loud screeching sound in the dead silent classroom. Placing my head on my desk, I waited for the horror of first period to end.

* * *

Blue-Vampire:Hello everyone! We're here with a new story....and we promise to update, ASAP. This was our prologe and if it doesn't make sense too bad.

Kira-megami: Dude you stole my line!

Blue-Vampire: Did not!

Kira-megami: did too!...Bitch.

Blue-Vampire: Don't make me get Yami to go all ape-shit on you!

Kira-megami: What you don't realize is I'd accutally like that...

Blue-Vampire: O_e

Kira-megami: ...Review everyone! ^^

Blue-Vampire: O_e


	2. Chapter 1

kira-megami: Sorry for all the Yugi-bashing!

Blue-Vampire: But we love him ^^

kira-megami: STOP STEALING ALL MY LINES!

Blue-Vampire:...Am not..

kira-megami: STFU!

Blue-Vampire: Anywhozers we do not own Yugioh, only Hikari....cause kira invented her... -_-

* * *

I walked through the hallways, looking for Joey, now would be as good as any other time to tell him. Glancing through the window, I spotted Joey sitting underneath our tree. Our tree had symbolic meaning. The tree where he saved me from some jackasses trying to make fun of my accent, or the time when we solidified our friendship. Rushing out of the building, so as not to miss him, I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Kaiba and Joey talking, a little too close for comfort.

In one fluid motion, Kaiba swooped down and captured Joey's lips for his own. First, there was the anger, _those lips were supposed to be mine!, _sucking in a sharp breath as I felt this odd burning sensation in my heart. I didn't like it. I needed to get away from it, so I ran. Dropping my bookbag, I took off toward the cafeteria. I heard my name several times, but it all sounded distant to me. Breaking the door open towards the cafeteria, the door swung forward into poor little Yugi and my shoulder knocked over Tea. Tristen caught me before I plowed down everyone else.

"Hikari, whats wrong?" Tea asked. Before I could reply, Yugi saw my distressed face, and casually commented,

"You got in the car with _him_ again, didn't you?" I felt a sharp pang in my heart and began to sob. Sucking in my breath trying to stop the tears, I began to hiccup and cover my face as if I wasn't crying. "I didn't mean to make you upset! I'm sorrry!" Yugi shouted hugging me. I didn't know what to do, so I placed my arm around him, crushing him to my body, like a teddy bear.

Yugi let out a startled gasp and Joey burst into the cafeteria, calling my name. Dropping Yugi I stared at Joey with a look that could kill. I felt it permanatly etching into my face. Then I exploded into a burst of rage, and began shouting in mt mother tongue, "Vous fucking bastard! Comment avez-vous pu? Je vais anneau de votre cou pendant que vous dormez et vous vider comme un poisson! Si je pouvais, je slit gorge dès maintenant! Jésus! Vous n'avez même pas me dire qu'il était gay! Des putain de meilleur ami que vous êtes! Bastard! Putain de connard!"

Slowing down I tried to catch my breath. And thats when I noticed the crowd forming around us. Blushing slightly, I shut up and walked towards the line to grab my food, a weird calming feeling floating over my head.

__

Wen we were all seated, an awkward silence fell over us. Ignoring the stares, I began to pick at my food. Everyone, as if too afraid to speak, began to slowly eat. Tea asked quietly, "Hikari...um..arn't you going to eat?"

Tristen followed up, "You really should eat something...."

"Why is everyone suddenly concerned with my eating habits?" I mumbled.

"Cause you're not eating." Joey said.

"Yeah, I mean to we have to feed you like a baby?" Tristen asked, chuckling. Joey reached over and took the spoon from my hand. I stiffened. He filled the spoon with whatever was on my plate and came toward me, a michevious look in his eye.

"Here comes the choo-choo train!" He said in a sweet voice, all the while grinning like a maniac. I picked up my plate and shoved it in his face.

"Oh look! The choo-choo train crashed!" I said after silence fell on the cafeteria. I noted in the back of my mind as I stormed out, that silence was quite popular today. I heard the cafeteria doors open and Joey shout,

"Wait up!" _Well....shit_.

"Go away! I don't wanna talk to you!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Why not? Is this about Seto?" I remained silent, picking up the pace towards the parking lot. My last two teachers wouldn't give a damn if I showed up or not. "Are you homophobic?" I paused in complete surprise.

"Of course not, you were my best friend." I ignored the wounded look on his face when he noticed the past tense.

"Excatly, so you should tell me whats wrong, because I _am _you best friend."

"I wanted to be more!" I took off running, not too sure where I was going.

I ended up at Domino bridge. Still consumed by my morbidly dark thoughts, _god I need help,_ I stepped onto the edge of the railing. Not too sure what I was planning to do, all I knew was that it seemed right. Next thing I knew I felt a spike of adreanaline, and I stepped closer to the edge, enjoying the feeling. I wasn't really going to jump, I just needed the rush.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard a voice calling my name. _I must be going insane. _The voice became louder and I realized it wasn't in my head. I turned to see who the voice belonged to, and lost my balance. The last thing I saw before I fell was a spike of tri-coloured hair. Something different adorned Yugi's face. I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Oh, geez, what a thing to be thinking while in a life or death situation. I didn't even have time to smack my forehead before I crashed into the water. I felt the pain on my back and the water rush into my lungs as I panicked. My arms started to flail around uselessly trying to get toward the surface. The muscles in my arms and legs began to lock up as I panicked more and more.

My chest began to burn from lack of air. _Shit..what a stupid way to die. _

All of the sudden I felt a tug on my legs. I lokoed down to see the purply shadows wrapping themselves around my body, crawling up around my legs and around my wrists, pulling me down farther. _How deep is this lake?_ Suddenly it became too hot and my body began to choke the water out of my lungs. I looked up, the ringing in my ears preventing me from hearing anything, and I noticed several people crowding around me. I saw face I thought I knew, mumbling out their names, I collapsed from exaustion.

* * *

Blue-Vampire: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

kira-megami: Dude its the only chapter....

Blue-Vampire: ....so far...

kira-megami: -eye roll-

Blue-Vampire: -tears- Why do you mock me so?!

kira-megami: VAMPY I"M SORRY! -tears-

*insert random medow scene here*

Blue-Vampire: See you next time!

kira-megami: You can't see them -_-

Blue-Vampire: btw that random part of french...heres the translation

You fucking bastard! How could you?! I'm gonna ring your neck while you sleep and gut you like a fish! If I could I would slit your throat right now! Jesus! You didn't even tell me you were gay! Some fucking best friend you are! Bastard! Fucking asshole!


	3. Chapter 2

Blue-Vampire:Thanks to I-Am-Beloved for our first review!

kira-megami: Squeee!!

Blue-Vampire: Shes been doing that since we saw our review...-_- She got REALLY excited.

kira-megami:SQUEEEE!!!! -hands waving in air-

Blue-Vampire: Right...enjoy! ^^

* * *

I slowly awoke to dark cave-like room. _Geez, where the fuck am I?_ "What have I got myself into this time?" I sighed.

"Hmm...talking to yourself.I can see where you went wrong." My head snapped up as I heard a voice join my own.

"Who are you?" I asked outloud.

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in the dark."

"Ah, I see. A crazy man." I snorted. "Lucky me."

"I'm not completely crazy. And who may I ask you are?"

"Hi- I mean, I don't know."

"You don't know your own name?"

"No, my name is I don't know. Geez, of course I don't remember it, I almost drowned jackass!" Then it hit me, he would have no idea that that had happened. Oh well. Sigh.

"Right.." I could almost hear his eyeballs roll. An awkward silence ensued. How many of those was I gonna have today?! Or was it even today? I already lost track of the days. I'm gonna be found by the police and they're going to send me to a mental house and...

My thoughts were broken when a door in the far corner of the room opened and a stream of light shined through.

"You there!" He pointed to me. "What is your name?" He damanded.

"I don't know." I said. For that I earned a slap to the face.

"Don't play stupid demon!" Demon?! Who did these people think I was?!

The man in the cell beside me, who I had been talking to earlier, laughed manaically. _Freak... _I looked over, seeing his face come into my view with the light. He had white hair and a scar across his cheek. Nice tan, I thought. Wait...Ryou?

"Ryou? Is that you? How did you get here?" Holy shit! What was going on?

"Huh? My names Bakura, _**demon."**_He emphasized. In retaliation I said,

"Oh I thought it was crazy man in the dark." I earned another slap from the guard.

"Come. You are requested in the throne room." Throne room?! Am I in some bad play? In the background I heard Ryou-Bakura say oooooooo like they would in a kindergarden class when someone got in trouble.

The guards led me down a strange hallway, and up a stairwell, like in those medival movies, ya know? We reached the top and walked down some more hallways, all lined with pictures and what looked like gold statues. _They must have put a __lot__ of detail into this. _Finally we entered into a big room, lavishally decorated. I looked up to see the faces of my friends....well some ex-friends. I couldn't help the glare directed to Joey, and noticed he flinched. _Hmph...wuss_. I noticed Yugi sitting in the middle with a incredibally great tan. _Holy shit! Did he grow overnight? And when did he get contacts? Geeeeez, this is getting weirder and weirder. _

"Alright guys, is this some kind of joke? Is this payback for me jumping off that bridge? Acctually, I was never even planning to do it! I fell ! It was clearly an accident!" I was met with some confused looks. "Guys this has gone far enough, and whats with Ryou pretending to be some Bakura character...Your not following me are you?" Kaiba stepped forward.

"Demon! how are aquanted with the theif Bakura?"

"Dude, are kidding me? Hes like our best friend, I mean he acts kinda weird sometimes, and sometimes is a loner but...." I trailed off as I noticed them looking quite angry. "First I almost die, then I get slapped around by some heavy duty looking guy, and then I get dragged up here to talk to people with bad acting skills and you're not even talking back to me?! watashi hakokoni modotsu Yuugi , otoko kuru !"

I began walking towards Yuugi, sitting in the 'throne'. Immediatly the guards stepped in front of me and everybody stood up. Raising a commotion, people were talking in hushed whispers and people surrounding Yugi, began to yell and point fingers at me, speaking to him. Yugi raised his hand and everyone went silent. _Well...shit. _Yugi began speaking in a voice that was definatly not his own. It was then I realized they were not speaking Japanese but some sort of Arabic language. I had been uncounciously slipping in and out of the two languages throughout my time here.

_I didn't even realize I knew that language so well. _They turned their backs to me and began conversing in low tones. I stood in a stupor trying to figure out what was going on. I tried to remember back to when I fell, but all I could remember was the colour purple and the panic that came along with it. I couldn't help the feeling of being alone even though my friends were standing directly in front of me. Then it clicked somewhere in my mind, these obviously weren't my friends. I slapped my forehead the sound echoing through the room and causing everyone to stop and stare.

"Um...excuse me? What's the date here?" I think I spoke too quickly but they seemed to understand.

"Great not only is she a demon shes stupid." Kaiba muttered. I felt anger rise to my chest and I shouted out not even thinking,

"Excuse me? Oh yeah, well at least I'm not gay!" I slapped my hand in front of my mouth and thought to myself_, Shitttt, I've done it now_

The guard grabbed me, and I tried to fight back this time, "How dare you insult the great Seto!"

"Seto?His name is Kaiba, ass. Let go of me!" Then a thought jumped forward. _If they called me a demon...I could play along with this, cause technically I'm not telling them who I am, I won't be lying to them. _"I'll curse you for enternity!" I yelled. He immediatly dropped me as if I'd electricuted him. Anyone within close promiximity to me began to back away. I made no effort to hide the evil grin sneaking across my face. _as long as I'm here, better have some fun. _I caught sight of Kaiba giving me a dirty look. I raised a pointed finger towards him, and chanted in japanese, "You will be cursed to fall in love with men for your entire life and after!"

My voice echoed through the dead silent room and a brief look of fear crossed his eyes before he put a look of defiance upon his face. Yugi stood up and in a authoritive voice and shouted, "Enough! I'll have no more of these shannageans in my palace! _...did he just say shenanegeans? Pffft... _"Put her to work outside with the slaves." The guard came forward and grabbed my arm. I shook him off and said in a firm voice, not showing my contempt for what was happening,

"No. Yugi this has gone far enough." He rose one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"You will not call me by this silly nickname of yours, you will adress me as Pharoh, and show your respect. Away with her." He said turning and walking out of the room. _He's wearing a skirt.....and whats with the bitchy attitude? _

As the guards pushed me towards the doors they had pushed me from, I wondered how the hell I was going to get out of this mess. Panic clogged my throat making me unable to speak.

* * *

Blue-Vampire: Btw for anyone wondering, we have no problems with gays, in fact! We're both bisexual....

kira-megami: Did you really need to tell them that? Its kinda personal...

Blue-Vampire: I'm getting more in touch with the readers.

kira-megami: SQUEEE!!

Blue-Vampire: GOD DAMNIT! Anywhozers, R+R and here are the translations

Japanese:watashi hakokoni modotsu Yuugi , otoko kuru !- Yugi come on, back me up here man!

And that should be all!


	4. Chapter 3

blue-vampire:hey every one here's the next chapter ! , hope......OMG kira ! , get your hand out of the fan !

kira-megami:it wasn't my WHOLE hand it was just a finger...*eye roll* jeez

blue-vampire:......0_o , why are we friends..?

kira-megami: because were EVERYTHING buddies , and you love me ........in a non-sexual way

bluey-vampy gal: ahha.. right whatever

* * *

The sun shone in my face as I lugged bricks up the sandy hill, tripping every few seconds. By the time I reached the top, I had sand in places you do not wanna know.

"Here's your fucking brick." I muttered darkly. Today is _not_ my day. Lets recap, first, the guy I am in love with, is gay, and two, I've been suffering from temporary insanity. currently, I'm lugging bricks up this stupid hill, in the stupid heat, so they can build a tomb for some guy, who, may I add, looks excatly like Yugi, thats not even dead yet.

FML...

Yeah this whole slave thing isn't working out. I'm still waiting on the guy to come out of a bush or something and tell me I'm being punk'd. Wait...there are no bushes...then..he'll pop out of the sand. Well, shit, I am suffering from insanity. I didn't really know what to do so I settled for saying every curse word I could think of, under my breath. It helped. I felt something against my leg. I looked down. _Oh, look, a midgit. _

"What do those words mean?" He asked. _Wait its a kid! Shit! Shit! Shit! _

"It's...a prayer to the god."

"Oh, okay!" He smiled. The child then proceded to kneel down and repeat the words. Mental note to myself...swear in french next time.

"Wait, no stop! Its a special prayer. Only the pale ones can say it."

"Oh. I see. Okay! What's your name pale lady?" I chuckled at his words.

"My names Ri. What's your name kid?"

"Akiiki!"

"That means friendly right?"

"Yeah!" He replied with a toothy grin. I couldn't help but smile fondly. We were interupted by the guards coming out.

"You over there, get to work!"

"Whats wrong with talking?" I said to myself. I looked back down at the little Akiiki, and he looked positivly frightened. By the time I had looked back at the guard, he was advancing upon Akiiki with a whip. _What is wrong with these people?! _ I stepped in front of the guard grbbing the whip, and having it wrap around my arm like a snake. I pulled it down, having his face come within inches of mine, and said, " Back just a a fight with someone you're own size." I pulled back my fist and connected it with his nose, definatly breaking it.

Two other guards grabbed me from behind, while the guard I had hit, got up, comvering his deformed nose, and kneed me in the gut. A sharp pain, travelled throught my body, sending me into hyperventalation. Like what the fuck, did he have, metal in his knee? Must be those damn knee guards. I struggled to get out of the guards grasp, but like I said, today is _not_ my day.

They dragged me back to the throne room...again. This time I found it would be best, to keep my mouth shut. I sat back, while the guards complained like little girls, telling the Pharoh(Yugi) what I had done.

"Her punishment will be three slashes upon the back." _What? What are they talking about? _ Two of the guards that were already holding onto me, held out my arms and tightned their grip. I couldn't see the other guard, he was behind me. I heard a loud crack and then a horrible pain go through my spine.

I heard a deafining scream, and found out it was my own. I bit my lip to try and muffle it. I wasn't going to give these guys the pleasure of knowing how much pain I was in. Fucking sadochists. I wasn't sure how many times they had hit me, but when they were done, they took me down to the dungeon. I vaugely remember Akiiki running over to me, but I was more focused on breathing in and out.

Atem's POV~~

Onto lighter topics, in the throne room, after beating Jounuchi in a game of crib, Atem pulled Seto aside.

"Have you figured out what curse the demon put on you yet?

"I have a sneaking suspicion it has to do with Jou." They began walking down the long corridoor.

"Jou....? How so?

"There is something about him that has been bugging me lately."

"Hm...I'm not quite sure that she is telling us the truth."

"My lord?"

"I am merely suggesting, that perhaps she is only possesed by one. What women would have the strength to take down our guards?"

"This theory is possible. I myself have had similar thoughts, due to her reactions to most things. I've found she does not react to physical violence most of the time."

"React to physical violence?"

"Physical violence isn't her first resort."

"Unless her emotions are out of control, which could be when the demon is at its strongest, and takes over."

"That also explains why was talking such nonsense when she was brought up. The only problem is..." They came to a stop at the end of the hall. "...how do we get the demon out?"

* * *

blue-vampire: well there it is hope you had a good read

kira-megami: you say that every time , yet you never mean it

blue-vamp: yes i do i WANT people to enjoy reading

kira-megami: sure sure , anywhozers , just a little side note Hikari's last name is Hill , she's a brown belt in karate , and she said her name was Ri , because she still doesnt want people to know her real name

oh and 'sadochist' means to like inflicting pain on others

blue:vampire: we looked that up on wikipedia !!

kira-megami: you sound proud..................


End file.
